Surprise Party For Jude
by Rina Aria
Summary: Warning: I'm breaking 4th Wall, proceed on your own risk. Under the occasion from the result of the poll for Favorite Character Ranking in Tales of Festival 2014 at 31 May-1 June few days ago I made this story. It has a story (maybe?) but most of it are just for fun so I hope you have fun as well.


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

This is one-shot and when I started it, I hope it will be short. The result was like this though… anyway, **I break the 4****th**** wall with this story**. I didn't even know if it was a parody or not… but, whatever please choose it yourself… after all I had the idea in a flash… I'm a lame author… orz

Anyway, I would just tell what kind of occasion this story managed to come by. I don't know how many of you knew about Tales of Festival, but I will tell you that for this year character ranking… just a few days ago, JUDE IS THE 3RD MOST POPULAR CHARACTER! *squeal*

*panting* Y-yeah… he was just beaten by Ludger who was the first and Luke as the second. Milla's rank kinda went down so I couldn't make any occasion for her… I really hoped that though… T _ T

Err, well, you all already understand the occasion as well and maybe since I was quite an open book, you will understand how I was in so much rush to pay attention on grammar. And since long ago grammar was never my forte although I'm still trying to improve it. **But please don't make it hinder you from enjoying this story. Rina Aria present you this story dedicated for Jude Mathis for becoming the 3****rd**** Popular Character in all of Tales of Series. I don't really want you to go to Hall of Fame just yet, but I still hope you will!**

**More note: Since I have NO reason NOT EVEN A DROP of will to make a story for Ludger… I made this story in far, far away in the future of Xillia 2 just to make sure that Ludger is completely **_**utterly **_**dead. Stella and Altair from Maxwell's Descendant appeared as well, but don't worry, they had different history here… and few other things. I might write another proper story according to this occasion but without breaking any 4****th**** wall (for too much) and even sweet in general.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jude let out a sigh after he finished another lecture for his class for Spyrite in Trigleph. Whenever he teaches anyone about Spyrite history he would always feel that he was dragged back to the time when he first started researching it. Sometimes he even wants to ask the 15-years-old him what he planned on writing at the final thesis except Spyrite.

The answer is… he had forgotten completely. Who wouldn't forget if a world-shattering event took place? (Rina: Well, I had a confidence that I would forget)

It had been a perfect 10 years since he finished Spyrite in the best condition for the Spirit involved. If he summed the amount of time he spent for making it, it would be the whole 15 years since he started. It did take a little bit longer than he wished, but at least few years ago, he knew that everything was worth it in the end eventually.

When they first finished Spyrite, he was at the spotlight and he couldn't bear the spotlight since it wasn't just he alone who finished it. But thinking about it again, he didn't think that he would complain about it when he finally managed to have the hands of the one he wanted to hold for eternity.

His GHS vibrated when the thought of the one he loves passed his mind. He groaned and flipped it open to see the name that would always made his heart skip a beat.

He pushed the receive call button and placed the phone on his right ears as he shorted the assignment on his desk. It didn't take long until a voice picked up from the other side as he heard, "_Jude, was your lecture over already? I checked the time this time…_"

Jude fought the need to smile as he replied, "Don't worry Milla, even if it was in the middle of the lecture I would always pick it up. But, what's wrong?"

Yeah, it was Milla who called him. The one and only Milla Maxwell left in the world. When the Spyrite was finished, she managed to convince the other Original Spirit to let her live wherever she wanted since she had merged the Spirit World and the Human World to complete the Spyrite development. After all, half of the Spirit had turned into Spyrite already save for the Four Great Spirit who remained adamant on becoming a Spirit and those who couldn't be one yet.

"_I wanted to hear your voice… is what I wanted to say… But, our children wanted to spend some time with you when we do grocery so I needed to tell you that. I knew we used to go a little bit later, maybe half an hour again, and I'm sure there is assignment due today, but could you speed up the process a little for today? Stella was whining a lot and albeit Altair didn't say it, he must be pouting like Leia around now…_" Milla explained with a light almost joking tone. After all when she started living in the same space as Jude, the first thing they had done was getting married. So, now her name wasn't Milla Maxwell but Milla Mathis at least in public since her identity as Original Spirit was hidden.

Jude let out a dry laugh as he heard the situation. He quickly arranged the pile of assignment needed to be checked as he replied, "I understand. Where are you right now? I will go there as soon as possible."

Jude heard Milla chuckled a little bit and he swore he heard a deep breath near the door of his class. Normally he would be stunned but since Milla had done this stun for a few times already, he wasn't surprised. The Lord of Spirit closed the phone and putted it into the small bag she brought as she smiled to Jude with certain grace that befitting of her status as one of Original Spirit.

"There is no need," Milla replied as she walked to Jude's desk and helped her husband on cleaning his desk from nearly 100 assignments.

"Do you finish early as well Milla? Or did you do it on purpose to make Muzét got a headache?" Jude asked as he smiled when Milla easily took half of his burden. He knew for sure that if he lessened Milla's burden more than this, the latter would get angry.

"A bit of both… if that's what the right answer for you," Milla replied as she walked by Jude's side as they walked through the lobby of Trigleph Spyrite Development University.

Jude laughed dryly as he found that albeit Milla had lived for more or less 10 years as a human-but-actually-spirit she was still a little bit clueless about things. Milla was working for the army as Spirit and Spyrite Arte instructor, especially for the offensive ones. She managed to get in easily due to Muzét's half-whining to Gaius after Milla married to Mathis household. After all Muzét was crowned as the Queen of Rieze Maxia after she married Gaius.

Gaius was half-approving it since it was a general knowledge to those who knew of Milla's identity as Maxwell, that her Artes wasn't in the level of a normal human. Milla already had the power to merge the two separating world for Origin's sake! And Gaius had no need of over-powered army that only the Spirit could beat. But, Milla had proven to be able to _massively _toning down the Artes that she gave to the fighter-in-training.

Milla and Muzét's sisterhood was a secret until the latter had her own child, and boy to make things even easier, to success the throne. At that time, it was only shown that they are related to each other, creating a new source of headache for Jude who thought he was _finally _out from the limelight.

But when he saw now that he was slightly taller than Milla and had her around his arms every night, he didn't pay a second heed the attention. What? He might be the brother-in-law of the _freaking _King of Rieze Maxia, but he never had an interest in that field since he was more of a doctor, teacher, researcher, or whatever that made him close to book.

And he and Milla managed to create an amazing family together. They had two children, twin in fact, fraternal twin to be more precise, who gave more colors in their life. Altair Mathis was the older one of the twin and albeit a little bit aloof he had Jude's love for books and knowledge. Stella Mathis was the younger one of the twin, with cheerful and bright personality that would naturally draw other's attention a very good fighter like Milla and she loves both Spirit and Spyrite alike. Both were still 9 years old. If there is any happily ever after ending, then Jude would believe this is his.

"Today everyone is gathering at our place as well," Milla said with a flat tone that shows almost no emotion as she walked.

That piqued Jude's interest since Milla worded it weirdly and he never heard of the plan. He looked to Milla who was trying to look natural but she should have known that she didn't fool Jude. As he looked at Milla, he asked, "Did Leia or Alvin planning something and stringing you to join this as well Milla? You know, I could keep a secret."

Milla merely sighed since her cover was found out. She closed her eyes as she replied with, "But you are bad at acting as I am Jude."

When they placed most of the assignment on the desk and only brought a few to home Jude asked, "Who was involved then? Please don't tell me Muzét and Gaius even came…"

Milla merely chuckled as she circled her arms with Jude's and said, "Then I won't tell as you wish. Don't hold it against them, it had been a while since we last time actually sat and think about nothing but the everyday life. Or do you hate it?"

Jude was pressured on answering negatively with Milla who asked like she had known how to make him answer like what she wanted. He merely sighed since he couldn't help but trust Milla for now. If in the end they made a mess of his home or teaching Stella and Altair weird words, he could just chop them in the head.

* * *

Their trip to grocery was uneventful as Stella and Altair who were as bad as their parents at acting tried to pull them all over the place so they wouldn't go home too soon. Jude noticed that the amount was a little bit too much but knew that most likely the state of the fridge won't end well at the end of the day, he agreed on the amount.

"Dad may I see the toy's section?" Stella asked as she pulled on Jude's shirt.

"I'll go with her as well to make sure she didn't break anything," Altair instantly added when he saw the hesitation in Jude's expression.

"I'm not a klutz!" Stella protested with a shout.

"But you had broken a toy before when we visited a toy's store! You did the same as well on the toy store before that, and the one before that as well!" Altair rebutted with equally loud voice as he putted his hands on his ears.

It turned into full bickering less than a minute after that. Jude laughed dryly as Milla merely looked with a blank look. The twin was often bickering about unimportant things in daily basis but they took care of each other every time they weren't bickering.

After intense bickering for 5 minutes they turned from each other with 'Hmph!' look on their face complete with the pouts. Jude who felt the need to smooth things down simply said, "Well, Stella you may go and Altair, can I leave your sister in your hands?"

They looked at their parents and then both nodded vigorously with a "Yeah!" shouting at the same time. They both turned their back on their parents and as they held each other hands, they ran to the Toy's section. They made up in instant for so much of a bickering.

"They are energetic even today…" Jude commented as he pushed the trolley as they walked around the daily necessities section.

"Today something good happened after all. It couldn't be helped," Milla replied as she looked to the things around them.

Jude tilted his head at the mention of something good happened. Milla left him with an enigmatic reply when he tried to breach on the subject after all. Stella and Altair were back before Jude managed to interrogate Milla as they asked their parents to be quick so they could go home. Their whining forced Jude to postpone the interrogation as Milla agreed to go back quickly.

* * *

When they arrived home, Jude didn't notice that Milla and his children took some steps back when he fumbled on the key. After he managed to unlock the door and opened it, he was surprised by colorful papers that were thrown at her as he heard a popping sound accompanying it.

"Congratulation on winning the Third place in 'Tales of Festival Character Rank' Jude!"

Jude stood there stunned when he looked at the face of his clapping companion and even those who were supposed to be not here. There is only one kind of sentence he wanted to say, setting aside the appropriateness, and that was, "The hell?"

Milla, Stella and Altair, who only walked in after the whole surprise entry passed away. Leia who stood the nearest gave a thumbs up to Milla and the children as she shouted, "Good job the Mathis!"

Milla merely laughed as Stella and Altair ran up to their grandparents from Jude's side, as they cheered on happily. Jude pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation and said, "Milla, could you please explain to me…"

"Why you didn't say 'anyone is fine'?!" Alvin protested with laughter on despite his supposed to be discomfort.

"Come on Alfred, it is common knowledge that Jude would look to Milla first and then the other was later. The reverse applies as well," Balan said as he faked comfort to his cousin.

"No, Milla would ask me first!" Muzét protested with a pouty face.

"I don't think so Muzét. Maxwell would consult Jude Mathis first and the other after that. Her action spoke like that," Origin explained without even batting an eyelash to the Spirit of Dimension as Milla smiled wryly since that was correct. Even the other who heard nodded their head earnestly.

"Why no one back me up?!" Muzét now was turning a fit at how no one agreed to her.

"That was the truth Muzét-san," Elize said with an awkward smile.

"The pure truth," Chronos added.

"The person in question didn't try to deny as well," Rowen said as he stroked his beard and laughed heartily.

Muzét pouted as Gaius who couldn't back his wife up at this point merely patted her head. Milla who smiled wryly then turned her attention to Jude as she said, "Which part you didn't understand?"

"The reason why there is a party," Jude replied flatly as he took a seat between the groups who had a big grin on their face that Jude started feeling bad.

Milla took the seat beside him as she turned to Sylph and Undine as she said, "You two, show him the result."

"Why us?" Sylph whined as he placed both hands on his hips. Undine seconded it as she punched the air with a "Yes, yes!" in annoyed tone signaling her disapprove.

Milla who was at first smiling gently looked sharply to the Greater Spirit with a chilly glare that sent shiver to those who seen it as if a snowstorm had taken place inside the room. Efreet who was the Greater Spirit of _Fire _felt the cold of it as well when Milla asked, "Did I say you can say '_**no**_'?"

Both Greater Spirit quickly saluted in fright and did what Milla asked them, despite the fact it was an abuse of authority. In front of them all appeared monitor that shows them the result of the poll that was shown at the day of Tales of Festival.

Jude looked at it with wide eyes as he _indeed _saw his name written as the third indeed. But what took his attention was that there was someone else from the same (game) world as the first. He voiced it as he asked, "Ludger is the first?"

Chronos nodded his head as if to reply it and then said, "But we couldn't make a party for the dead despite winning the poll."

"Then, why we didn't make one when he was alive?" Jude asked again as he looked at Milla and then the other around him.

"That was because… Jude, did you read what was written at the top part of this story?" Gaius asked as he pointed to the up as he tried to hold a sigh with moderate success.

"Top?" Jude asked again.

Now it was Stella's turn to reply as she pulled something out of thin air and on it was some writing that was written in bold. Altair who stood beside her then read the content out loud.

"**More note: Since I have NO reason NOT EVEN A DROP of will to make a story for Ludger… I made this story in far, far away in the future of Xillia 2 just to make sure that Ludger is completely **_**utterly **_**dead**… this is what Rina Aria-san said even before this story started," Altair read the content out loud before Stella placed it back on the top of the story somehow.

Jude sweatdropped at the decision while most of the other sweatdropped at how it was written and that it emphasized on the not-so-hidden hostility. Elle who knew it would happen then explained, "She never hesitated on stating this one so give it up Jude. Just be grateful that she even wrote this since there would be an important exam coming on this month… and anyone here and those who read this should know how she despised exam."

Jude laughed nervously as he looked at the result and didn't believe it himself. As he pointed at the result he turned to Milla and asked, "And from where they got this result… anyone?"

"Jude if you ask anyone other than Milla then at least see us… well, it was based on a poll that was made earlier this year or so I knew since Rina didn't participate herself because of some reasons," Alvin stated as he sighed and Jude shot him an apologizing gaze.

"For what reason she didn't know it? She said a lot that she loved the Tales of Series in numerous occasions though…" Muzét commented as she looked at the person mentioned who putted earphone in both her ears to block Muzét's voice or anyone answer in that matter.

"For one, this hopeless girl had a bundle of exam so she kind of forgot," Derrick (Jude's father) replied with a disappointed look on his face.

"Then she was too busy playing game… was she even serious on studying?" Ellen added as she looked at the state of the poor laptop that became the one writing this whole line possession.

"Well, in one way or another she forgot about the Tales of Festival so she wasn't so busy on stalking the schedule and the popularity poll. She was already reprimanded herself when she know so let's just let this one slide," Driselle said with a kind smile on albeit her eyes were certainly not saying the same as her kind words.

The one mentioned cringed at Driselle's poisonous words and turned away. Jude merely laughed and then asked, "Then what is this Tales of Festival again?"

"Tales of Festival is a stage performance… Well, you could say that in a way since it was shown on stage as well. It featured VA from all of Tales of Series story as they did a lot of things. Rina's favorite part is the talk show and the special skit of it. Of course it was her favorite part but there were other as well, like Live Concert and some Trailer about upcoming game if there is any. I heard they featured a trailer of Tales of Zestiria this year.

She always looked forward to this event, but due to some things she forgot about the one this year as the one last year was on June 2nd so she thought it would be around June as well. She didn't know it was 31st May for this year, but let's not start blaming her incompetency yet or she would cry. Usually the first and second would go to Yuri Lowell and Leon Magnus from Vesperia and Destiny respectively but they had gone to Hall of Fame last year so the fan couldn't choose them anymore. I remembered that last year third place was Asbel Lhant from Graces but it looked like your fan bested him Jude. I'm really happy for you," Milla explained as she leaned her head to Jude's shoulders.

Jude laughed nervously as he looked at the other cast before asking, "Hey, are any of you made it to the poll as well? I knew Milla did albeit she went down quite the rank from last year."

"ARE ALL YOU CARE IS MILLA'S RANK?!" was the protest that was voiced from everyone.

Jude smiled innocently as he said, "It's obvious isn't it? Milla is my beloved wife after all. I love Stella and Altair as well, but they are Rina's gift for us just like Rise."

Milla looked to Jude as the other started feeling sick to the pink aura surrounding them. Origin then shook his head as he said, "We really should start getting scared of the power of keyboard…"

"I already cringed at it for more than once…" Leia commented as she looked at the list of story that featured her. There weren't that many, but the suffering was notable.

"Well Jude, now that you understand the condition, why don't you say something to whoever reading this?" Alvin said as he circled his arms around Jude's shoulder casually despite being glared by Milla who was angered for having her moment bothered.

Jude briefly nodded and said, "I understand bit and pieces anyway. So I guess it won't hurt. Well, most of it is Rina's writing… the feeling is mutual and it help spreading words about the event so why not then?"

"Thank you for everyone continued support on me and lead me to the 3rd rank this year. The Xillia cast hopes for your continued support next year and years after next year. Without the dedication of the fan, the series wouldn't go on!" Jude said as he gave his kindest smile.

"Well, since now it was Jude had know this. Let us say it again…"

"Congratulation on winning the 3rd rank in Tales of Festival Favorite Character Ranking Jude!"


End file.
